Captain Red Shell
}}Captain Red Shell is the name of the general of the Crab Empire's army. This crab is a trained warrior that is always alert for danger. He is roleplayed by Redfork2000. Personality Captain Red Shell, is always serious, as he usually doesn't spend any time having fun. He's always alert, analyzing the area, in search for any possible threat, to neutralize it, as that's how he's been trained. This crustacean is a honorable sea warrior, and is always prepared to battle to protect his friends and loved ones. Although he's usually on the hero side, he can be seen as an antagonist in Ocean Invaders, but even then, he demonstrates that he truly cares about his allies, and always puts their safety and well-being before his own. It is also worth mentioning that he follows a code of chivalry, as an honorable warrior. A clear example of this can be seen in Ocean Invaders, when he gives Red Fork a sword so that they can have a fair battle. He has also proven to be a great leader, not only leading his own team of sea creatures, but also becoming the temporary leader of the Red Crystals during Deadly Alliance, when Red Fork was kidnapped by Mr. Red. Powers and Abilities *'Crustacean Nature:' Captain Red Shell is a crab, albeit a very large one, giving him all the standard strengths that come with a crab. **'Shell:' Red Shell's exoskeleton is extremely tough, allowing him to tank various attacks and magic far better than most crabs. **'Aquatic Nature:' Red Shell can breath under water cause he's a crab. **'Claws:' His claws are fairly powerful, and are even able to pick up items, such as the Sword of Crabbagnon. Skills *'Swordfighting:' Captain Red Shell is a skilled swordfighter, allowing him to wield and use swords such as the Sword of Crabbagnon, and is more than capable to taking on enemies taller than him despite his arguably small stature. *'Tactical Mind:' Red Shell has had years of training in the art of war, which gives a sharp, tactical mind, adept at creating battle strategies or plans in general. Items *'Sword of Crabbagnon:' The Sword of Crabbagnon is considered a legend amongst the sentient creatures of the sea, but the legendary is wielded by none other than Red Shell himself, and paired with him, the sword is a deadly weapon. Relations with other Characters *Red Fork: These two first meet in Ocean Invaders, when Captain Red Shell was trying to start a war against the human race to eliminate them for the good of the sea. Red Fork and Captain Red Shell end up fighting on the battleship, becoming enemies because of their opposing intentions. However, later on they become friends, and Captain Red Shell joins the team of the Red Crystals. The two are now allies. *Blast: Blast and Red Shell initially didn't appear to get on well. Mostly it's because of the differences in their personalities, as they could be considered polar opposites: While Captain Red Shell is serious and irritable, Blast is playful, care-free and childish. Something that frequently happens is that Blast annoys Captain Red Shell calling him "crabby", for example this happened various times in Face the Music. However, as time went by and both characters matured, they seemed to develop a better relation. *Blue Ocean: Their first encounter was in Ocean Invaders, where Blue Ocean saw Captain Red Shell as an enemy due to his intentions of eliminating humanity. However, once Captain Red Shell joined the Red Crystals, this changed. They don't interact too much, but they can be considered to be friends. Usually they both consider Blast to be way too childish and inmature. *Black Gem: They have a clear rivalry, since Black Gem loves to steal jewels and treasures, mostly from the Crab Empire. That makes Captain Red Shell see her as a thief more than anything else, and Black Gem seeing him as simply an obstacle to her objectives. *Blowy the Puffer fish, Gary Guppy, Starry the Starfish and Coconut Crab: These four sea creatures are part of Captain Red Shell's crew. However, their interactions with Captain Red Shell make it clear that they are very good friends. They are loyal to him and do whatever he asks them to, and Captain Red Shell, in return, is also loyal to them, and always worries about their safety and well-being even before his own. *Kyoji: Kyoji and Captain Red Shell have developed strong friendship over time. Both are swordfighters, and are always ready to look out for their friends' safety before their own. On Kyoji's birthday, Captain Red Shell gave him a special sword, the Sword of the Arctic Seas. *Sean Sapphire: Both are great friends. They are both irates, and have already have several adventures together with the rest of the gang. together they are very powerful, as seen in Nitro Mania, when they defeated Viking with a combo attack. *Akasha: Although at first Captain Red Shell considered her just another villain, recently his relationship with her has changed drastically, and for the better. In The Human Tsunami, Captain Red Shell was one of the only members of the gang that wanted to listen to Akasha instead of attacking her, and one of the only members that thanked her for her contribution when fighting Sasuke. However, their relation grows more in The Amulet of the Dark Seas, where Captain Red Shell and Akasha work together to defaet not only Opposite Blast, but also Captain Dark Shell. When working on the same team, both of them help and care for each other. *Captain Snap Jaws: These two first meet in The Electric Evolution, when Captain Snap Jaws was leading her army of electric anglerfish to attack Italy. Captain Red Shell decides to invite her for lunch and play things peacefully, to prevent her from attacking Italy. Captain Snap Jaws even blushes, saying that it's the first time she's ever been invited to lunch. However, she gets angry later, when she discovers it was all a trick to stop her, and the next time they meet, she goes towards Captain Red Shell furiously. However, Captain Red Shell apologizes to her, to her surprise. Captain Mega Bite starts intimidating Captain Snap Jaws, and Captain Red Shell tells her to not let him boss her around. She reminds her that she is a captain, and deserves respect. Captain Snap Jaws fights Captain Mega Bite, but gets injured. Captain Red Shell then steps in, and confronts Captain Mega Bite, even knowing he might not survive the encounter. Captain Snap Jaws, touched by Captain Red Shell's determination to help her, even putting his own life at risk, decides to help the crustacean captain defeat Captain Blowhole. After Captain Blowhole is defeated, Captain Red Shell gives Captain Snap Jaws some words of advice before she leaves. The two consider each other as allies now, after forgiving everything that happened during their first encounter. *Ace: When Ace was young, Captain Red Shell invaded the city in his plans to get rid of the humans. Ace developed a strong resentment towards Captain Red Shell. This can be seen clearly in The Ace Plan ,when Ace's battle with Captain Red Shell is much more serious and personal than any of his previous battles against members of the gang. Ace was even considering to kill Captain Red Shell, but then, decided that he couldn't do that. Captain Red Shell recognized that Ace had some nobility after all, and advised him to find his brother, but to not let anyone get caught in the crossfire. Ace responded that their rivalry wasn't over yet, and that Captain Red Shell would get his rematch some day. It is unsure what the relation between both characters is now, but it's possible that they're in more friendly terms than before, even though Ace seems to still hold some resentment towards the crustacean captain. Trivia * This character's origin is from a story made by Redfork2000 called: "The Gold Fish" (2013) * Although he's usually one of the good guys, he was at first an antagonist in Ocean Invaders. * In Red Fork's Rampage, it is shown that Captain Red Shell knows French. He also mentions he can speak Spanish and Italian. Themes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Weapon users Category:Intelligent Category:Adults Category:Knights Category:Retired from evil